hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan
'Jonathan '''is a survivor of the outbreak in The Hell that Runs. He is a resident of Rock Hill, as well as the brother of Jey and husband of Trinity. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Jonathan had a brother called Jey and was married to Trinity. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Jonathan joined Rock Hill as a lumber yard worker, and also gained a dislike towards Thomas Corvin, and wished to challenge his leadership. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Jonathan makes his first appearance alongside Brock while Gabriel is talking with Quentin Dubois, and Jonathan sympathizes with Quentin's situation. Jonathan also reveals he wanted to challenge Thomas for his leadership, but he is cut off by lurkers. Eventually, he and Gabriel are separated and are nearly killed when Frank orders the others to leave them behind, but he is saved by Quentin. However, he is bitten on the finger in the process, and requests to say goodbye to Trinity. In response, Quentin quickly amputates his finger, causing Jonathan to panic as he's rushed back to Rock Hill. Later that night, Jonathan is with Thomas, Andrew, Lionel and Frank, and during a conversation, Jonathan stands up to Thomas. After shoving Lionel down and saying that he wishes to leave, Thomas, furious at Jonathan's attitude, shoots him in the back of the head and steals his necklace. Death Killed by * Thomas Corvin After standing up to Thomas, Thomas shoots him in the back of the head. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Trinity As the two are husband and wife, it's clear they have a good and loving relationship, and judging from Trinity's reaction from hearing about the amputation, she cares for his well-being. When she finds out about Jonathan's death, she is devastated by his death. Jey As the two are brothers and judging from his anger over Jonathan's amputation, it's obvious that they care for each other. It is unknown how Jey felt about Jonathan death as of yet, but he is likely devastated. Quentin Dubois For the brief time they knew each other, Jonathan and Quentin had a good relationship due Jonathan showing sympathy towards Quentin's situation. Quentin is also shown to care about Jonathan, as he didn't hesitate to amputate Jonathan's finger once he is bitten, and is later shocked and furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Gabriel Sanders While only seen interacting briefly, it is shown that the two are good friends and share the same dislike of Thomas. Gabriel is then shocked when Jonathan's finger is amputated, and doesn't hesitate to help him back to Rock Hill. He is later shocked and saddened when Thomas murders Jonathan. Brock Nixon While only seen interacting briefly, it is shown that the two are good friends and share the same dislike of Thomas. Additionally, Brock is the only one of the group who wants to go back to save Jonathan and Gabriel, and is then shocked when Jonathan's finger is amputated. He is later shocked and furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Amy Sanders While never seen interacting, it can be presumed they have a good relationship due to Amy's shocked and saddened reaction to Jonathan's death. Andrew Morrissey While never seen interacting, it is shown that Andrew holds a great deal of remorse and guilt over taking part in Jonathan's murder. Thomas Corvin While only seen interacting for a brief moment, it is shown that Jonathan doesn't like Thomas much and desires to challenge his authority. However, once Jonathan stands up to Thomas, Thomas is furious and shoots Jonathan in the back of the head and steals his wedding ring, showing no remorse over his death. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning Trivia * Jonathan is the first character to die in the present day of Hell that Runs. * Jonathan is the first Samoan character to be encountered in the Hell that Walks series.Category:Rock Hill Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Deceased